


A promise (and a hat)

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, How Do I Tag, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Roger tries to understand Shanks's motivations for being a pirate.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, kid."

Shanks looks over his shoulder and sees his Captain towering him. He's impressive but the cabin boy tries not to show it. "Hi Captain, I'm not done scrubbing the deck but I promise I'll be done by dinner."

"It's been nearly a month since you joined the crew, how d'you like it, being at sea around us ?"

The red-haired teen holds his Captain's gaze as he steels himself to answer. He wants to prove he's worth it, he wants to show his Captain how much he admires him and how much he already likes the crew and the life they're living, but... he can't pass for a fool that idealizes too much a pirate's life. "Work is hard but I like it here. I get to roam the seas, learn to be a good cabin boy and I really like the ship."

Roger lifts an eyebrow, "Is that true ? You better be serious 'cause you'll be spending a lot of time here."

"Aye, Captain !" Shanks really likes the Discovery. She's a two-masted beauty, smells good and is full of hidden rooms and corners. Too bad he hasn't got a single crewmate around his age to play hide and seek.

"What about the crew ?"

"I've been getting along real well with a few mates", Shanks beams. Then he thinks for a while and amends, "Some of the crew still hold a grudge against me for stealing their money, though."

The Discovery's captain laughs. "True, how would _you_ feel if someone stole yours ?"

"I think I'd be mad at them."

"Prove your worth and they'll soon forget about it."

"I want to ! I've always wanted to be a pirate after all."

"Where did that come from ?"

"I told you my parents were pirates, killed by Marines years ago."

"That's enough  to make someone  _not_ want to be a pirate..."

"Yeah, maybe." Shanks sighs. "But my parents told me that being a pirate was being free, able to do whatever you'd like. We lived on a small boat, traveling the West Blue and were living peacefully, just the three of us. Of course, sometimes there was a fight, mostly against the Marine when they spotted our jolly roger, but it was fine, we always got out of it without too much hurt. I was seven when I lost them to a Vice-Admiral and his platoon. I know what it's like to lose your loved ones but that's not going to stop me from being free."

Roger plucks his mustache. "Interesting."

"What is ?"

"You, kid. You're quite mature for your age and you know what you want. I like that", the Captain smiles.

" Thanks, Captain, I won't disappoint you", Shanks says firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Roger comes to check on Shanks while he's doing laundry. "How are you doing ?"

"Some of the crew could use a lesson or two about basic hygiene, but it's okay."

Roger laughs. "You've got some tongue, kid. Seriously, I was asking in general, how are you doing since the last time I asked ?"

"Pretty good", Shanks answers without leaving his post. "I've worked out most of the grudges some still had against me, I've been getting spending more time with the others- I mean, I can sit at any table for dinner and always find someone to talk to, it's nice."

"How are your chores going ?"

"There are a lot of them and I'm glad I can get some help from time to time, but I'm getting better at them."

"Alright."

" Say, Captain, when will I start training for fighting too ?"

"That's not necessary now, you get used to your chores first, then we'll train you."

"But Captain, I want to be a valuable member of the crew just like anyone else ! I want to be reliable and be able to help if something goes wrong !"

Roger tilts his head to the side. "Is that so ?"

Shanks sighs, "Yeah, I really really want to help, not only by washing clothes and rigging up the sails when we dock." Then he turns around to fully face his Captain. "I want to be a pirate like you."

"You mean that ?"

"Of course !"

Roger ruffles Shanks's hair. "You'll be. I'll tell some the crew you're starting your training soon."

The cabin boy beams. "Thanks, Captain Roger."


	3. Chapter 3

Another week passes by and Shanks is finding himself more and more at ease on the ship. The crew is friendly,  the food is good, traveling the seas is nice and discovering new islands make him ecstatic.

Roger notices the cabin boy sitting on the railing, watching at the sea at night, on a secluded spot on the deck, and walks towards him.

The redhead spots his Captain a few feet away from him  and smiles. He's glad to have found someone he can trust his life with, someone who will teach him to become a better pirate day after day. "Hi Captain."

"Hi kid." The Discovery's captain sits on the railing next to his apprentice.

" I don't think I've ever said it, but... thanks for having me here."

"That's a first indeed. You're welcome kid, what brought this out ?"

"Well, it's been a month and a half since I joined and I never dreamed of getting along so well and so fast. I love the adventure and being at sea. And I'm eager to start training, I'd love to learn how to handle a sword like you."

Roger tilts his head, "A future swordsman, huh ?"

" I'll train to be the best !"

"Is that true ?"

"Aye, Captain !"

Roger lifts the hem of his straw hat, then removes it. He silently studies it for a while before handing it to Shanks.

The redhead looks at him quizzically.

The Captain smiles as he explains himself, "Take this. You'll bring it back to me when you're the best swordsman  in the world."

Shanks catches the straw hat and stares at it. "You sure, Captain ?"

"Never been more certain. I treasured it for years, don't lose it or damage it."

"I won't, Captain !" Shanks exclaims gleefully as he places his new treasure on his head.

Roger smiles. He has hopes for the future, and somehow he senses this kid is about to play a great part of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why Shanks fought so hard against Mihawk years later !  
> That's also why he gave his hat to Luffy after losing his left arm : he didn't have anyone to give it back to, he knew Mihawk wouldn't fight against him anymore, and he felt so proud at mirroring what his Captain did years earlier.


End file.
